Naruto Dragon Of Death
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: naruto is transported the the world of skyrim what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys new story here dont worry i havent forgotten about the others just strapped for ideas at the moment but they will get updates so heres the chapter layout for this fic**

 **start of a questline: initial quest**

 **quest in questline**

 **filler chap**


	2. the real Chapter 1

**This fic will contain modifications not found in the vanilla (un modded) version of skyrim i will of course give credit to the mod author as these mods take allot of talent to do and most of them are amazing creations so please enjoy my naruto skyrim crossover mass harem eventual godlike fic P.S i have not played skyrim in a wile [skipped the beginning with a mod on special so none of that] so some things might be wrong i'll do my best to get it right but no promises**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

" _ **Aedric being talking"**_

' _ **aeadric being thinking'**_

" **Daedric being talking(kyuubi same but not daedra)"**

' **Daedric being thinking'**

Naruto was falling jiraiya had pushed him off a cliff to make him use kumiko's chakra. Yes naruto knew about the kyuubi or as the name he gave her said kumiko ever since they met 15 years ago when naruto was just one year old. After a rather severe beating by the villagers naruto woke up in a sewer he found kumiko crying and soon they became the best of friends and more from that day on she trained him he became a force to be reckoned with mastering all the elements, seals, taijutsu,weapons, thrown weapons and his demonic chakra gained from kumiko.

Naruto saw he was nearing the ground so took out one of his father's special kunai and threw it disappearing in a red flash. Yes he new about his father kumiko was very close with kushina.

Naruto went to pick up the kunai and heard a crack looking around naruto saw cracks started to crumble until naruto only had enough time to time to say "oh fuck me".

Naruto awoke with a start feeling the hard stone under his back. Rising with a groan naruto looks around to see pitch blackness. Sending a small burst of kumiko's chakra to his eyes light up illuminating the room. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a long gold scroll with a jewel embedded in the center.

Seeing no other option naruto went up and opened the scroll and immediately a powerful presence washed over his mind going into every memory every memory ' _ **you have lived a life of pain child one of suffering far from the love of a mother'**_ naruto far from unfamiliar with mental communication was more than ready 'it got better i found the love of my himes'

' _ **Yes i see this child so i have a proposition for you i have seen your life lived most of your memories i offer you a better life in my realm bring you women and anything you find precious in this life'**_ naruto grabbed the scroll and in an instant Naruto felt dizzy then collapsed. Naruto awoke with a jolt in his apartment.

Naruto went around the village telling his women to gather in his private training ground. When naruto arrived he saw the only women in this planet he could love hinata hyuuga and her mother hitomi hyuuga hiashi was batting for the other team you could say tenten higurashi anko mitarashi kurenai yuhi sakura haruno ino yamanaka and mikoto uchiha.

Naruto was seated on a rock " girls something strange has happened" "naruto kun what the hell happened to you the village is on high alert looking for you if you hadn't used the henge that we all go on dates with then you would have been taken into immediate custody" hinata walked at a brisk pace enveloping him in a hug as soon as she could.

After squeezing the life out of him and giving his head a very nice place to rest in between her breasts hinata finally let him go "huh what happened to your arm" instantly a soft green glow enveloped hinata's hands as his mangled hand that he tried to use to slow his descent.

"The old pervert was trying to help me access kumiko chan's chakra after that bastard orochimaru put a five element seal on me i wanted to take it off immediately but that would have tipped off the demented old codger"

"Listen girls i was given an interesting offer to go to a new world" "how is that possible naruto kun" "a kami i guess but it could finally be a place for us to finally be happy" "but what about our families" this time it was sakura that spoke.

"With the artifact i was given we can make it seem like it has been days or hours" "naruto we love you but still this is a tough decision we'll meet back here tomorrow with our decision". After giving naruto a hug the women left and naruto slept under the stars.

* * *

 **The next day naruto's private training ground**

The loves of his life stood before him "naruto kun we all love you but some of us can't go with you take hinata and anko become strong come back to us meanwhile we who remain will train to become strong and await your return we have packed a bag for you".

Naruto was handed a rough leather sack. Inside the sack was several scrolls a few brace of ninja wire kunai and shuriken and some exploding tags a few bottles of water "the scrolls have some other essentials in them sealing paper and ink clothes basic survival books" after receiving a hug and passionate kiss naruto opened the scroll with anko and hinata grabbing some very suggestive places.

* * *

 **Unknown location with naruto**

" **Child i sensed an unfamiliar energy in you when we first met that was close to magicka i converted it you now carrie mana in your body your seals will still work but you will have to train in your control and elements oh and child you will be assailed by men in leather uniforms do not resist"** an image flashed in naruto's mind of a simple leather uniform and with that the presence was gone.

Naruto slowly got up finding his pack right next to him. Taking a look around naruto saw a patch of forest fading into hard packed sand "hmm must be some kind of border" continuing to look around naruto had to quickly hide as he saw a group of men dressed in blue leather.

Not wanting to cause trouble naruto quickly headed in the opposite direction. The transition from one world to another had left naruto tired weary and not at all at his best so that is why the blow to the back of the head rendered him surprised and unconscious.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Naruto awoke with a groan then almost puked as he was apparently in a cart that wanted to hit every bump. "You're finally awake i see" naruto looked up and saw one of the blue clad men "you were caught trying to cross the border and was caught in that imperial ambush same as us and this horse thief over their".

Naruto looked around seeing a man dressed in rags then another man dressed in fine robes. "Wait your ulfric stormcloak the jarl of windhelm if you're here then oh gods what's going to happen" a particularly nasty bump knocked naruto back into unconsciousness.

When naruto finally woke up he was in a small village much smaller than even the smallest village he's ever seen only a few small buildings.

The cart was being unloaded and when they were all unloaded their names were called and they stepped up then to the side.

After witnessing the man in rags get cut down he was the last one in the line. "You who are you" naruto stepped forward "my name is naruto uzumaki namikaze" the man wrote something down in his little book then turned to a woman in armor "what should we do captain he's not on the list maybe that stormcloak prisoner we tortured for the information gave us was wrong".

The woman thought for a minute "it doesn't matter he goes to the block" while all of this was happening the headsman took his first victim a red haired man then naruto was practically thrown on the block.

A noise was heard as the headsman raised his axe there was a primal roar a sound so deep and dominating it made most tremble with fear. A black dragon with scales that looked really sharp landed on the tower and shouted not a normal shout but something deep and primal than the sky darkened and then meteors fell.

All the soldiers ran to fight the dragon and naruto got up ran. When naruto was done freaking out he found a knife and cut his binding's then searching that same corpse he found a map and a pouch of gold coins.

Naruto walked around a bit until he found one of the imperial soldiers "still alive prisoner follow me if you want to stay that way" "fuck that the dragon looks like fun". Naruto jumped up and punched the dragon straight in the snout this punch threw the dragon's head back " **Hi griffin lot alduin kul"** (you fight the great alduin boy) "i don't care who you are ill kick your ass all the same" then things went bad with three words (fus ro dah) naruto was flung into the main keep and into the torture chamber through 2 floors.

When naruto opened his eye's he saw that same imperial officer from before "tried to tell you kid now let's get out of here kid" "where's my pack" "it's over there in that chest in the tortures locked room but i don't know where the key is i think-" studying the door naruto grabbed it in the middle and ripped it like nothing walking in to find more swords some leather gauntlets and iron boots more of those gold coins and some red and green vials. Naruto looked through some of the cells he found a man in blue robes he found 2 books

The two made their way through the corridor and found a collapsed wall that led to a cave finding some stormcloaks. Naruto ducked the first swing and rammed his sword towards the man's heart but he blocked it with a shield. Jumping back naruto gained a cut on his cheek from an archer on a bridge.

Naruto sidestepped the next arrow and ducked the sword strike lopping off the man's shield arm causing the man to collapse in pain where naruto then rammed his sword through the man's heart ending his life. Naruto ran at the archer dodging and weaving through the arrows only gaining one in the chest which was blocked by his armor and the other sticking out of his arm.

Naruto ended the woman's life by plunging his sword through her chest cutting her heart in two. Seeing the imperial man finish off the last of the men naruto grabbed the bow and pack of arrows. Naruto and the man made their way into the next passage encountering spiders which were quickly dispatched. Naruto found a chest scattered around it were empty bottles which he used to collect the venom from the spiders when naruto actually opened the chest he found more arrows another purse of gold.

The two men made there way into another section of cave to the left and wound their way into a large cave with a natural bridge and a sleeping bear naruto buried 4 arrows in the beasts head ending its life he then skinned the bear and sealed up in one of his scrolls


	3. setting up in whiterun

"Brat" Human

" _Brat" Thinking_

" **Brat" Deadra/Person using daedric magic**

" _ **Brat" God/Goddess/ Person being spoken through**_

 **Okay i can understand if you guys are upset with how i write, my infrequent updates, and my grammar but insulting me is just not the way to tell someone what needs to be fixed this is especially bad in the guests because you little bitches sit there on your computers and write hateful reviews but i will bet you all the money in my bank account that if you were looking me in the eye you would not say the things you do so unless you are prepared to say it directly to my physical face then don't write hateful stuff because we all know that it's gonna turn out that you would be a little pussy bitch**

Naruto and the man Hadvar exited the cave after dealing with the bear to find themselves on a mountain with virgin snow surrounding them "Hey Naruto as far as i'm concerned you're absolved of your crimes whatever they may be" Hadvar gained a guarded look on his face "Naruto your not mad about that thing with Legatt Rikka right i mean i know we didn't really consider the fact that you might be innocent".

"Hadvar relax i understand in the village where i grew up if someone was even suspected traitor would have been tortured for days and then executed publicly you have no worries my friend" Hadvar looked visibly relaxed "if you ever need anything my uncle ralof lives in the village right down there i'm sorry but if i'm seen with you i'll be court martialed good tidings on you".

Naruto made his way into the small village explaining to Rolaf about what happened . Naruto got a few more coins and some basic supplies out of the man. After marking the town riverwood on his map naruto started to head to the town whiterun.

Naruto wound his way down the mountainside coming upon people fighting a giant. Naruto made two clones who launched him at the giant's head which he slashed open with a sword, Naruto continued to hack at the giant's neck eventually hitting the beasts jugular killing it.

Naruto wiped the blood off of his face with an offered rag from one of the group a red haired woman "haha that was a good battle i am Aella what's your name warrior" the woman was boisterous full of life and energy that the adrenaline of battle often gave you

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki well met warrior" Naruto watched in interest as the others broke the giant down into seemingly random pieces both of the big toes the eyeball. "That was some kill i dont think ive ever seen someone kill a giant in such a manner why i would say you would make an excellent companion" the red haired beauty gave him a strong clap to the back.

Naruto was confused what was a companion "i'm sorry what is a companion" Aela looked dumbfounded "how can you not know the companions the braver warriors of Jorrvaskr the shield brothers and sisters of Ysgramor" "i'm from far away near the Imperial City"

The woman gained thoughtful look "so you're not a Nord" Naruto didn't know what to think this woman Aela seemed to have some bad memories over people from the imperial city. Naruto decided to play it safe.

"No i'm originally from Skyrim but my parents moved to the City of Kvatch" Aela's face slowly morphed from suspicion to one of awe, "you lived in the burned city where the hero Queen Red (My oblivion character name) who slaughtered dozens of Dremora and conquered the deadlands (mehrunes dagon's plain of oblivion)".

Naruto was glad he read those history books without those he wouldn't have had the knowledge to craft this back story. "Yeah that was my home I was rushed out of the city by the soldiers but my parents stayed to fight they were killed".

Aela looked saddened by the fact that she thought she brought up such painful memories "what about after the battle and what brings you back to skyrim".

It was obvious that Aela was trying to cover for her mistake bringing up what she thought she brought up bad memories "well when the gates opened me and my parents were rushed out of the city they went back in with Queen Red they never came back out having no other family members I was sent to an orphanage then when I overheard the matron talking about my parents will i broke into her office and stole it finding out about my ancestral home land so i came here".

After a promise to swing by Jorrvaskr when he could, Naruto headed for the gate. Naruto approached the guard.

"Halt city's closed due to the dragons 'bout" the guard was impressively muscled dressed in a yellow uniform with a chainmail undershirt a sword on his hip a helmet bracers and greaves made of what looked like steel.

"Riverwood calls for aid and I have news of Helgen" Naruto noticed that the guard relaxed a little bit.

"Well then i guess you should see the Jarl then follow me and i'll walk you there but follow me and don't stray or things might get bad for you" Naruto gave a dry chuckle and knew that not much could hurt them at this point.

The guard led Naruto through what the guard identified as the plains district winding past a blacksmith apothecary and several other shops. The guard led Naruto up through the cloud district and into the huge castle on the top of the hill. Naruto was brought before a blond man in a high back chair that was the very definition of bored. A dark elf woman in leather armor and a steel sword drawn.

"What's the meaning of this the Jarl isn't receiving any visitors right now" the woman was furious and the guard was cowed instantly shaking slightly with fright

"This kid claims to have information from Helgen" if anything the woman became exponentially more enraged the guard now visibly trembling with fright.

"And you didn't think to check him for weapons or restrain his magick get out of my sight report to your commander" the woman turned to him and her face softened just a little bit.

"I'll have to confiscate your weapons then you can see the Jarl" Naruto handed over his weapons and the woman and him walked up the small set of steps.

"Presenting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" the man the Jarl as he was called perked up, undoubtedly this was the most excited thing that's happened today.

"Jarl I have news from from Helgen and word from Riverwood" the man standing next to the jarl gained a beet red face his lips flapping us lesly his eyes bulging.

"You dare speak to the Jarl with such disrespect boy" the man took a threatening step forward hand resting on the sword at his hip.

"I give respect to men and women when they have earned it through there own merits not titles or a fancy bloodline if you want me to respect him then he will have to prove himself" the man apparently had had enough and with a cry he drew his sword and took a wild swipe at Naruto.

Naruto ducked the swipe and dug his fist into the man's ribs. Naruto kicked towards the man's popliteus (back of your knee) collapsing the joint, and after a brief struggle managed to get the bastard in a choke hold waiting till he slipped into unconsciousness before letting him go.

The guards surrounded Naruto swords drawn. Someone threw a decapitating swing kicking out the guards knees then side stepping a thrust from commander caius took his fist to the back of the commander's neck knocking him out. After Naruto knocked out the commander things kinda went downhill the rest of the guards fell quickly enough.

Seeing the boy's skill Jarl Balgruuf the greater had enough "enough you boy i have a task for you and the rest of you louts still standing take your injured fellows to the temple of kynareth for healing" the jarl left with a swirl of his cape.

"The people of riverwood call for aid dragons have been spotted " the jarl turned to his guard ireleth who was observing the moving of what was his name proventus.

"Ireleth send a detachment to riverwood since dragons are an unknown threat send a detachment of spellcasters and call for the collages aid" Bending slightly at the waist with a curled fist over her heart Ireleth left.

Rising from his throne, the old man moved with grace towards the room to the right. Entering what Naruto assumed was the court wizards.

"Farengar I believe I have found someone to help you with that special task of your" the wizard gave Naruto an appraising look but speculation still touched the sides of his face.

"Okay so what i need you to do is go and retrieve an ancient relic for me in bleak falls barrow probably fighting my way through hundreds of undead right" Naruto could tell that the man was embarrassed at having been found out but didn't really mind.

As Naruto was exiting the castle, a guard moved forward slightly to block his path. The guard looked nervous he was shaking and resting his hand on his sword.

"The Jarl has instructed me to give you this letter of credit. Give this to any shop keeper and they will forward your bill to the castle to be paid" The guard handed our favorite Jinchuuriki with a piece of paper and resumed his post.

Naruto decided to check out the companions. So he headed down to their hall that looked like someone flipped a ship upside down and built a ship on it.

Walking inside the air was thick with the smoke coming from the central fire, beyond that a table laden with copious amounts of food and drink.

Naruto was led by the maid of the hall to the bottom section where he was presented to an older man who was engaged in deep conversation with a younger black haired man.

"So you wish to join the companions young one what is your name" the man kodlak gave him a benevolent smile while the younger man gave him a glowering look

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Kodlak you're not seriously considering letting this whelp join i haven't even heard of him" this man was visibly angry now

"Calm yourself vilkas some come to us because of their name and some come to make their name" Kodlak turned to Naruto.

"I see a fire in you lad i think you'll make a great companion. But just to be sure vilkas here will test your metal" Vilkas rose from his chair and led Naruto out to the training field that is behind the building. The angry companion drew his sword and waitid impatiently.

"Well draw your sword welp What are you scared to fight me"

"No i just don't want to permanently hurt you"

"You won't hurt me welp now draw your sword"

When Naruto refused for a second time, Vilkas charged delivering a large right swing that was ducked and Naruto then delivered a strong right hook to Vilkas's side sending him flying into the far wall.

After an hour Vilkas woke up and told Naruto to see Euroland for weapons and armor. So made his way up to the forge.

"Ah you must be the new recruit that knocked Vilkas out for hour. I don't know why he sent you up here but i don't have any armor for you but you could have this sword if you do me a favor" Euroland handed Naruto a Metal shield and the sword.

"Could you take that to Aela My wife is in mourning and our favorite huntress has been waiting for that"

Naruto accepted the shield with a nod, and made his way down the stone steps to the hall. Stepping into the lower levels of jorrvaskr.

Naruto Finally found Aela, after some directions and a very helpful description. Politely knocking and a command of enter, Naruto was met with clapping by the two inhabitants

"HAHA I haven't seen someone knock vilkas on his ass like that since he challenged kodlak to a duel" Naruto was not used to such praise blushed. And just handed Aela her shield, and proceeded to leave.

"Wait before you go we should hunt together some time it will be fun" Aela shot him a demure smile as he left.

Naruto descended to the plains district in search of a place for basic supplies. Looking around Naruto went into Belethors goods buying a tent, a backpack, some pouches, and a heavy winter cloak made of black linen.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A red haired woman opened her eyes groggily like shining rubies they scanned the surrounding area. She was laying in a clearing some where, the grass was warm soft soil clutching her skin while tall pine concealed her from prying eyes.

The next thing was that she was naked. This didn't bother her though concealment of her own flesh was just ludicrous after all.

' **Naruto! Naruto can you hear me'**

'Kumiko is that you' Naruto was filled with joy he had missed her just assuming she was asleep, tired from the journey between dimensions.

Kumiko concentrated on her chakra, trying to find the link between her and Naruto through the Shiki Fuujin seal, and pulled. Slowly her body melted into molten chakra zipping through space and time towards Naruto her love.

" **Im Finally free** " Kumiko rushed Naruto wrapping him in a bear hug, happy to finally be able to do so after many years of wishing that she could touch him, hold him when he was crying, comfort celebrate with him when he won something or was happy. Now she could.

Naruto made to return the hug, but as soon as he touched her they were both transported to his mindscape, which had reverted from the semi luxury house it had been back to the cold iron bars and sewer motif.

Kumiko was grabbed by a hand made of black chakra and dragged back, she was almost in reach of the gates when a golden barrier blocked her progress and incinerated the black chakra.

The air turned thick with mist, and the stench of death, as a figure appeared a large wakizashi held in one, purple skinned hand, and in another prayer beads.

" _ **Who would dare to interfere in my contract"**_ the death god towered over them both menacingly.

"We did not mean to violate your contract lord death. Kumiko-chan must have gotten ripped free during the interdimensional travel".

" _ **Impossible this seal would have survived anything short of another god ripping her free.. Oh"**_ the death god had a look of great concentration on his face, then he gained a look of interest.

" _ **Very well it seems another god has ripped you out of my seal Kumiko-San so i'll leave you be for now but be warned Kyuubi if you cross back into my dimension your soul will be mine"**_

"My lord death what if i offer a soul in exchange for Kumiko's"

" _ **What is it that you're looking for out of this deal Human boy"**_ the death god said human like a curse

"Lord Shinigami I love this woman and i'll kill you if you try and take her from me" feirc determination was set of Naruto's face. The god of death let out a small amount of his KI, but Naruto didn't falter the shinigami god of death one of the most feared beings in multiple universes laughed

" _**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA fine If you offer me a soul that is of equal power to the kyuubi then i will allow her to be free of the seal but for now she may leave the seal and walk in this world but she can only remain outside of the seal for 6 hours a day if she tries to go over that her body will be pulled back into the seal"**_ and with that the death god disappeared.

* * *

 **Bleak Falls barrow**

Naruto had sent Kumiko back to whiterun with 2000 of his clones for training, and continued on to bleak falls barrow, to complete his assignment. Naruto slowly made his way up the side of one pillar that made up the 7 stone arches.

Our favorite blond took out his bow counting 7 targets. The first arrow was a headshot, but the wind knocked it off course, and it buried itself in the man's heart, so Naruto wasn't too upset. The next shot missed, but the bandit didn't notice so our hero fired again, This time hitting him in the leg. The man let out a loud scream alerting his comrades that someone was attacking them.

The bandits formed into a tight circle, minus the dead one and the one with the bum leg who they killed mercilessly for his weakness. Naruto created 3 clones and had them fire arrows at the group.

The small group was getting tired, you could see it in the way their shields dipped as their arms got tired from taking the impact from the arrows . Naruto Jumped from his pillar, arcing high up into the air.

The wind whistled by his ears as Naruto fell he drew the two axe's he had acquired in Helgen and prepared for battle.

Slamming into the small space between the defenders, Naruto hefted his axes and started to slash, catching one of the bandits in the arm. Severing the limb.

Ducking a sword slash, Naruto slashed out the knees of his attacker, leaving them screaming on the ground in pain. Another bandit was caught between the shoulderblades by an arrow from one of Naruto' clones.

After a savage decapitating blow, Naruto could finally move on.

Our hero entered the dungeon, Naruto could hear people talking. Sneaking around a support pillar, he saw two bandits around a fire talking about how their leader was trapped in the giant spiders web.

Naruto walked up the support pillar,and took out his bow driving two arrows into the down Naruto made his way deeper into the barrow dispatching the undead with eas.

Naruto cautiously entered a room filled with spider egg sacks, and instantly rolled aside as a jet of green poison impacted right where he used to be. A giant frostbite spider descended, on a thick cord of silk, from the ceiling

Naruto launched a few experimental swings at the spiders hardened carapace, and finally concluded that he wasn't going to be able to brute force his way through with the crappy weapons he had.

The spider and our hero circled each other looking for for an opening a weakness. Naruto was surprised at how intelligent these creatures are. This spider acted like a seasoned warrior ducking dodging seemingly at random.

"Can you speak" at first Naruto felt crazy about talking to a spider, but there was something about this spider, a certain movement the spider took. For sure the spider had the glint of intelligence in its eyes

" **You are the first human to ask me that in the 2000 years of my existence"** the spider and Naruto both lowered their guard cautiously both weary to the move's of the other

"I don't understand why you are clearly intelligent the way you move fight the glint in your eyes" the spider clicked its pincer's, in what Naruto perceived as Revulsion

" **Nords and all the other races look down on my kind as inferior unintelligent creatures these humans kill my kind without mercy and you you're no different entering my den with weapons drawn"** you could see that the spider was getting visibly agitated so Naruto put his weapon's away.

"Spider-San"

" **Alphard my name is Alphard you disgusting human"**

"Alphard-san i never meant to threaten you when i entered your nest i simply wish to complete my business here and be on my way"

Distrust was clear in all eight eye's. But Naruto Sank to his knees, to Alphard this was the most striking thing that this human could do. Alphard could not fathom why the human would put himself in such a vulnerable position like that.

"Alphard-san i sincerely apologize for any threat you may have inferred from my presence i hope that you will allow me to pass safely and in addition i would appreciate if you could tell me if there is a way to avoid this happening again"

" **I don't know why i'm saying this but i believe you no other human would make themselves so vulnerable in front of me. There are customs for one spider entering another's web firstly no weapons should be out announce your presence nextly don't ever come even close to the egg sacks that is a serious offense among my kind"** Naruto Gave a short bow and walked confidently around the giant arachnid

Alphard used it's silk to climb back up to the ceiling. When Naruto got to the doorway it was covered in hundreds of thousands of glistening threads. The threads were trembling like something was caught in the web.

Drawing his Axe, Naruto was careful not to get close to the web sacks.

Naruto saw the webs blocking the door, so with mighty swings Naruto severed all the threads blocking the doorway.

Before Naruto could walk through the door he heard a low moan. Looking down Naruto spotted a dark elf man who seemed to have been wrapped up in the webs.

"Thank you for freeing me sera" the man hid it well, but just for a moment a dark look ran accros his face. Naruto was not stuipid he saw the claw at the dark elf's side, after hearing of the theft, Naruto assumed that the claw had something to do with the dungeon.

Naruto made a show of trusting the man, making him belive that he was sent to free some citizens from who got trapped down here, and just when the dark elf arivel's back was turned he stabbed him in the back, quite litterally.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
